A Flight of Boxes
by danealue
Summary: On the way to take a renegade time lord named the Doctor the Tracker is marooned on a new planet with time lords plots to rule over the universe.


TRACKER

Weightlessness overtook the Tracker as he fell through space towards nothingness. The fires began to break out all over the control room as faster than the sprinkler system could put out and the heat was causing him to sweat making his clothes stick to his body. Something had to be done in order to save the Tardis otherwise it would be thrown out of the time vortex into a nothingness.

He ran across the control panels flipping many of the numerous levers that were on the control panel. They were burning to the touch and at first it had been difficult for him to control, but once he started turning levers he got used to the burning pain in his hands.

The scanner showed the Tardis exterior falling through the vortex bouncing uncontrollably against the sides. The controls were all but shot and the only thing that he could do was try and keep her from falling out of time and disintegrating. The fires were beginning to spread across the control panels and there was not much time left for him to get to safety it would take a miracle to arrive anywhere alive. The Tardis was strong, but not impenetrable and an explosion like that is almost unheard of since the creation of the zero room, but sadly Tracker was young and had never regenerated before so he didn't know what it was like or when to expect it.

The regeneration took him by surprise and he had been caught right in the middle of steering the Tardis to earth to meet with the Doctor. It had been a while since the time lords had heard from the renegade and they had requested Tracker due to his advanced abilities in tracking anyone in all of time and space. He used his Tardis to go to earth where he was planning on finding the Doctor and requesting him to return to Gallifrey, but on his way to earth he had to stop to learn about Daleks growing in forces near Gallifrey.

Tracker ran right into their ambush, but was able to escape. Right before he got back into the Tardis the Dalek who first noticed his entrance was able to shoot him in the back. The wound seemed like it would heal, but Tracker's body regenerated nonetheless. He had only seen and heard about it, but was only on his first himself. When he regenerated the Tardis was hit by the full power of his regeneration. The burst of power caused the navigations to fail and the Tardis to go spinning out of control.

It had been many years since he had had any trouble flying the Tardis, usually he commanded the help of five other time lords or four when he did not have anymore, but he had never gone alone before. It was difficult and know he was finding out that it is much more dangerous than he had assumed. The Tardis was difficult to maneuver without the extra people. Naturally a Tardis is built with at least six time lords in mind. The controls panels each control a function of the Tardis: Power Monitor, Navigation, Information, Environment Monitor, the Artron Mainframe, and the External Monitor, which now has a large crack in it and is near useless.

Most of the functions were pointless right now. There was little need of information, environment monitors would be nice, but there's no doubt they'd have malfunctioned and burnt out in the heat. The faults were many and well known and the outside of the Tardis isn't going to change until she actually lands somewhere. All that's needed is the Power and the Navigation, both on opposite sides of the Tardis's hexagonal console.

The Tardis's screeching was growing to a whole new intensity as the systems began falling apart. Every explosion growing louder and louder until the ringing in Tracker's ears made it almost impossible for him to continue, but he had to otherwise it would be the end of everything. The time lords warned him against this many times, but he did not heed these warnings. He would have to go alone to find the Doctor; otherwise the Doctor may run from him and escape to another time and place. It's happened before with other renegade time lords, but the Doctor is not a normal time lord.

He ran to the navigational panel in an attempt to fix it, but was unable to heal the wound. All he could do was command the Tardis to land and then the panel burst into a ball of flames knocking him back against the wall of the Tardis and causing him to black out. The Tardis flew uncontrollably out of the vortex and landed in neither a strange land that he had never visited nor anyone else in the whole of Gallifrey. This planet was entirely new, cut of from the rest of the universe and alone.

He woke hours later, the Tardis was falling apart with wires and burnt metal hanging all around. The Tardis was almost unrecognizable except for the console in the center that was burnt, blackened, and cracked, but still recognizable nonetheless. There was smoke filling the entire Tardis making it hard to breathe suffocating Tracker.

"Time to go!" Tracker got up struggling to stand up without touching the hot metal surrounding him. The doors were shut still and he had no idea where he was, he could be anywhere in all of time and space. The navigational panel had been almost completely destroyed a large whole protruding from where the levers used to be. That would be no help so he turned to the External Monitor and turned it on. The panel took a while to load, but when the picture came up he could get a general idea of where he had landed.

The world around him was open and covered in grasses with a large road cut out of the middle of it. The Tardis landed right beside the road leaving a large gash in the earth where it had collided and smashed to a halt. There seemed to be no one around him so he decided it may be worth it to take a step outside. The Tardis lurched and threw Tracker around the Tardis again.

The whole Tardis began to shake and move around bumping like a car in the road the bumps knocking him about the Tardis. He tried to grab onto anything to stop him from falling around, but whenever he grabbed on he felt the burn of the hot metal and immediately let it go. He tried standing up and after many attempts he was able to get to his feet and became used to the shaking and the bumping of the Tardis. He walked over to the external monitor and looked, but he was shocked when he saw the same image he had seen before.

"Fool!" He shouted at himself. He realized that the picture was stuck on the last planet he visited. How could I not see that? In the destruction of the Tardis the picture got stuck on the world. There was nothing he could do; he was lost in a broken Tardis on a planet that he had never known or never seen. He hadn't a clue where he was or how he was going to get out of the Tardis.

The Tardis was on its side so Tracker had to climb up the floor to get high enough to reach the door. It took a long while for him to make it, but it was made even more difficult by the Tardis jolting left and right as in moved around. Foot by foot, inch by inch he made it higher eventually reaching the door. After he got to the door it was simple enough to open; he gave the doors a shove and the both opened.

The world he saw had a bright blue sky with a large sun, seemingly twice the size of Gallifrey's own, hovering over the sky. It took a small feat of strength to get him out of the Tardis, but eventually he got out and sat on the edge of the doorway. The blue police box was surrounded by armored guards the carried large swords and other weapons. All of them where wearing golden armor with gold embellishments.

When the guards noticed Tracker climbing out of the Tardis they dropped their cart and drew their blades surrounding him.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" The guard Tracker assumed was the leader looked at him with shock.

"My name is the Tracker. Where am I?"

"How do you not know where you are? Are you an idiot?"

"I've been travelling very far and very long and I haven't the time for you muse, could we all just get along and cooperate? Good. Now, where are we?"

"We're in the North, under the rule of Lord Franz, and you are under arrest!"

They grabbed him and threw him on the ground to his knees and chained his hands together behind his back.

"Why am I being arrested?"

"Unauthorized crossing on the king's road." The guard told him sounding cocksure. He walked around him looking him up and down. His eyes stuck on the Tardis when he saw it lying on its side in a cart. He looked at Tracker and asked him, "What is this box?"

"It is how I travel. I go from planet to planet doing the work that my masters tell me to do."

"Are you a soldier?"

"I suppose you could call me that, but I suppose I'm more of a policeman. I ride around in that box there and protect people."

The soldier laughed at him, "You can't do much in that little box of yours, and we were able to capture you as easily of a child."

"You'll find the box is much larger than you'd think."

He laughed again. "You couldn't do anything inside there."

Another guard walked up to their leader and began whispering in his ear. No one could hear what he was saying except for the leader and the man talking. They talked for a few minutes until the leader seemed to be satisfied. He looked at Tracker and smiled.

"My friend here thinks that you are a spy for the Dothraki soldiers. The men of my watch fear that you should be taking out and we take your head and send it back to your master. I, however, believe in mercy and have decided that we will send you to our Lord, Lord Franz. He will decide your fate and choose whether you will live or die. You will be given a fair trial and then we will remove your head and send it back to your Dothraki friends."

"I fear that won't be nearly as easy or effective as you think."

"And how is that, spider?"

"Well, first, I'm not spying for the Dothraki, I've never even met these men, though if they treat guests better than you I might think about it."

"You're not as funny as you think you are, spider. We will go and you will die." He turned towards his second-in-command, "Tie him up and knock him out. I'm done here." The man drew his blade and the world went dark for Tracker.


End file.
